Who's Watching Who?
by soul1essharpy
Summary: Jack, Ianto, the Hub CCTV system and Jack's monthly conference call with UNIT. M/M slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Who's Watching Who?

Pairing: Jack/Ianto of course!

Rating: M (NC-17 for later chapters)

Summary: Ianto tries to get back at Jack when he finds out Jack had been 'spying' on him via CCTV, but as usual for Torchwood it doesn't quite go to plan.

A/N : This idea was way better in my head, but just didn't write up as well as I wanted it to. Not sure yet how long it may wind up being or how long it'll take for me to complete. I appreciate all feedback, good, bad or indifferent.

* * * * Jack + Ianto = JANTO * * * *

Ianto entered the Hub through the tourist entrance, carefully hanging his coat on the hook and dropping his car keys in the basket behind the desk, straightening brochures as he waited for the computer to boot up. He outwardly sighed, dreading going downstairs, knowing already that Jack was in a foul mood this morning. He always was when it came time for the monthly conference call with U.N.I.T. in addition to that was the fact that Ianto had gone home to his flat the previous evening for much needed sleep, _alone, _to Jack's disappointment.

'Better go and get on with it, the longer I wait, the worse he will be...' Ianto muttered to himself.

He descended the stairs and waited as the alarm sounded and the cog door rolled open. He straightened his tie, the burgundy one, which this morning he had paired with the purple shirt and the charcoal pinstripe suit, which he knew was one of Jack's favourites. '_Can't hurt to try_' he'd thought as he got dressed. Ianto looked around and was not surprised to be the first one there. They all knew when the conference calls were to take place and they all begged off coming in for one reason or another, leaving Ianto to bear the brunt of Jack's attitude.

_'I wonder where Jack is, he's usually all over me by now.' _Ianto thought._'Guess I'll start the coffee, make him a little more manageable at least.' _he chuckled to himself.

Ianto set to making a pot of his special blend roast out of his private stash of beans, knowing he and Jack would be the only ones in for an hour or two to enjoy it. Jack loved the blend and Ianto made it for him on the mornings when he'd stayed over at his flat. Ianto waited for Jack to come out of his office, but he never even looked up from the papers on his desk. It was obvious Jack was still upset that Ianto had gone home alone the previous night.

Ianto set out his mug and Jack's and poured the dark, rich liquid, savouring the aroma as it wafted through the air. Ianto knew a steaming cup of his special blend coffee was a step in the right direction if he was going to make up for the bruising Jack's ego had apparently taken last evening. Then he could sort it out properly when they were alone.

Ianto's highest hopes were that the coffee would improve Jack's mood in time for the conference call. Jack was more than abrasive when it came to U.N.I.T. on a good day and today was definitely _not_ a good day. U.N.I.T. was adamant that they speak directly to him this time, being far from pleased that Jack had been 'unavailable' and had left Ianto to field the questions on the previous 3 months of calls.

U.N.I.T. had become far less enamoured with Ianto after the previous months' call, through no fault of his own, when one of the parties involved in the call, thinking that Ianto was unable to hear him, had made some questionable remarks to another officer in the room concerning Ianto's qualifications outside of Jack's bed, causing his Welsh temper to flare as he set about letting them know exactly what his qualifications were.

**Last month:**

"**I can assure you, _gentlemen_, and I use that term very broadly in this instance, that there is no one in this building who knows more about what we have housed here, whether in our archives or our vaults than I do, or who knows more about the history of Torchwood itself, including all files up to our current case logs..." **

**Jack was sitting feet propped on the desk down in the archives, and unbeknownst to Ianto, had been watching him on the CCTV from the start of the phone call. He had been poised to contact Ianto via the comm system to tell him to hang up when he had heard what had been said, but saw how quickly and firmly Ianto had stood up for himself. He had to admit it turned him on quite quickly to see how masterfully Ianto had set to putting the men in their place. He suddenly found himself stroking the raging hard-on inspired by his lover's forcefulness. Over and over he fisted his shaft twisting his hand over the weeping slit, Ianto got him so hot when he was angry, it took very few strokes before Jack came hard over his hand. **

**Ianto's admonishment continued, "I have worked for Torchwood both in London and here, as an archivist and as a fully-trained field agent. I have gotten where I am by the merit of my work and not by whose bed I may or may not occupy, which, by the way is none of your damn business and I suggest you keep your insinuations to yourself. And further more, Commander, if you cannot see to it that your subordinates conduct themselves in a professional manner, I can assure you that I have it well within my resources to have you demoted if I so choose."**

Ianto carefully walked up the stairs to Jack's office with the two steaming mugs, smiling, he listened to Jack talking to himself as he looked over the file on the desk in front of him.

"Why do we even keep having these ridiculous conference calls?" he asked himself out loud,

"Because, Jack, if we don't then U.N.I.T. gets all paranoid and they decide to come in here and poke round to see what we're hiding." he reminded him as he entered the office, causing Jack to jump at the sound of Ianto's voice. "You know how much you hated it the last time when it was Martha, and you know they won't send her again, it'll be some by-the book soldier only here to follow orders."

"Soldier, huh? Maybe I _should_ just let them send someone, you know how fond I am of..." Jack said grinning before Ianto cut him off.

"Leave it, Jack." he warned, his tone serious.

"Mmm...the good stuff." Ianto handed him the mug, he sipped it and moaned appreciatively before adding, "Feeling guilty for abandoning me last night?"

"Yep, didn't sleep very well without you there...never do." he smiled shyly, avoiding Jack's gaze.

"You wanna make it up to me?" he grinned lasciviously, glancing to his bunker.

"The conference call is at half-past and it's already 8." he huffed, then gave Jack a kiss on the forehead. "I promise, later, but first we need to go over the notes from the last few calls you missed." Jack groaned.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Jack sat at his desk as Ianto tried rather patiently to explain to Jack what had been discussed during the previous calls.

Jack's mind drifted to the sight of Ianto on the CCTV, taking the U.N.I.T. men to task for their comments, once again finding himself visibly turned on. He rubbed the heel of his hand over his erection, attempting to alleviate some pressure, Ianto's voice fading to a dull hum. This went on for a few minutes, Jack rubbing his groin, thinking of Ianto, his voice droning in the background.

"...so then, I bent his tight little arse over the bonnet and started fucking him senseless." Ianto said, his face his usual emotionless mask.

"Ianto!" Jack suddenly became aware of what his lover had said, "You did what?"

"Well, now that I see I've got your undivided attention again..." he glanced at the straining bulge in Jack's trousers. "...or maybe not. Honestly? Jack!"

Jack grinned at him sheepishly, "Sorry, I was thinking about how hot you looked when you were telling off those U.N.I.T. guys last month..." he closed his eyes and winced.

"How did you know about that Jack?" his tone accusatory, "You were supposed to be out weevil hunting with Owen, that's why I took over the call..." he rolled his eyes, his nostrils flaring as the realization dawned. "You were watching from the archives weren't you?" "_That's _why the feed was on your office when I got back down there...bloody bastard."

"Ianto!" Jack yelped, his Welshman snatched up the empty mugs, turning on his heel just as the phone rang and slammed the door behind him.

_'No wonder he took me out to dinner that night, he felt sorry for me. God, I can't believe he was watching that!' _Ianto thought to himself, face burning crimson.

"Yes, Commander, it has been a while since we have spoken, good morning." he replied through clenched jaws, desperately wanting to go after Ianto. He listened carefully enough to give appropriate answers, but his mind was on Ianto.

Ianto stood at the coffee machine, seething with anger at Jack for fooling him, at himself for allowing to be fooled, all the while Jack had sat in the archives, spying on him. The fact that Jack had heard what they had said to him really bothered him, the way he had reacted like a petulant child instead of ignoring it was embarrassing.

'_Why hadn't Jack mentioned he had been watching? Was it some sort of test? Did he not trust him? Or was he just using me to get out of doing something he didn't want to do again_' he growled loudly in frustration.

He took Jack a fresh cup of coffee, silently placing it on his desk, before turning to walk out. Jack grasped his wrist and mouthed, "I'm sorry." he glaced at the fresh coffee and mouthed "Thank you." He opened his mouth to say something else, Ianto whispered "later" and walked to the door. Ianto heard Jack arguing with the Commander baiting him in hopes that he would hang up on Jack.

"Commander, with all due respect, you have no right to poke your nose into the daily workings here at Torchwood. These briefings only continue as a professional courtesy and in the spirit of inter-government cooperation. We give you the information you need to know _when_ you need to know it and not a moment sooner..."

Ianto closed the door behind him, grinning realising that Jack would be on the phone for quite a long time and that he would start to get bored and look for Ianto on the Hub CCTV. A wicked idea slowly formed in his mind. If Jack liked spying on him on the CCTV so much, he'd give him a show he'd never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, I know I promised smutty goodness, but a damn plot kinda snuck its way in here! Working on chapter 3, been sort of busy. I have several WIP's and am trying to keep them sorted. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites!

* * * * Jack + Ianto = JANTO * * * *

Ianto made his way swiftly down to the archives. Logging into the server, he accessed the live video feed, quickly scrolling through the recording images until he found the feed for Jack's office. He positioned the monitor so that he could see it, but making sure the images on it were obscured from the cameras view. He tuned his comm unit to accept the audio from Jack's office, so as to prevent it being picked up by the archives camera when Jack started watching...and he knew Jack would be watching, he always was. Opening the feed, it appeared to be Jack's turn to listen whilst one of the other conference call members were speaking.

Jack fidgeted a bit, looking thoroughly bored, then got up. Picking up his mug, he lifted it to his lips to enjoy the rich liquid, though it suddenly tasted quite bitter. He had screwed things up with Ianto..._**again**_. '_Why do I always have to mess it up?_'He looked through his office window, scanning the Hub for his young lover, his shoulders slumping when he saw no sign of him. He began absentmindedly pacing back and forth across his office.

_'Good, serves him right.'_ Ianto smiled, rather pleased with himself. He had calmed down somewhat, but still was determined that if Jack was going to spy on him, he was going to give Jack a conference call to remember. He knew all too well just how quickly he could make Jack come undone, a devilish smile crossed his face at the next thought. '_I also know just how to take my time._' He turned his attention back to the monitor on the desk, still grinning.

Jack settled back into his chair, sullenly, wishing he could end this ridiculous call. Quickly, his eyes brightened as a thought occurred to him where Ianto might be. _'Archives'_ He rolled his chair over to the monitor behind his desk, all the while uttering well-timed sounds of agreement to the voice on the other end of the phone. He had to at least _pretend_ to be paying attention. He was swiftly calling up the several live feed cameras from down in the archives. On the fourth camera, he finally found his young lover and smiled, '_I see you_'.

Ianto fell heavily into the worn leather armchair that was tucked, along with a lamp-topped table, into the corner of the archives. His eyes fixed to the monitor, watching Jack searching for him, then finding him, watching Jack smile when he found him. '_He just doesn't ever learn, does he?_' he took a long mouthful of the aromatic coffee, moaning exaggeratedly for Jack's benefit, before setting his mug on the table. He opened the file in his lap as if to read it, having no intention to do so, all part of the plan.

Jack watched Ianto moan while sipping his coffee, his eyes closing on instinct as he felt his cock twitch. His body reacted to Ianto in a way it never had with any of Jack's other lovers, sometimes to Jack's detriment, like now. He shifted in his chair, creating much needed room in his constrictive trousers. _'This is what got me in this mess in the first place'_ he sighed to himself, still, he couldn't take his eyes from the screen.

Ianto sat, his head lowered and rubbing the bridge of his nose, his hand blocking his face from the camera, but allowing him to still see his monitor. He watched, smiling behind his hand, as Jack shifted uncomfortably in his chair, knowing he was the cause. _'That's it, Jack, keep watching.'_ He leaned forward and moaned as he twisted his torso, as if he were stretching his back, knowing all the while what the sound of his moans alone could do to Jack.

Jack let out a small gasp at the sound of Ianto's soft moan, swallowing hard. _'Shit, how does he do that to me?'_ looking down as his cock twitched to life. He found himself increasingly more annoyed at having to have these monthly calls, he could be with Ianto right now instead. He desperately wanted to hang up, but he knew he didn't want U.N.I.T. poking around the Hub. "Nothing but a nuisance..." he muttered out loud, suddenly grimacing at having caught the attention of the person on the other end. Still, he watched the screen.

Ianto had to stifle a laugh into a cough as he heard Jack mutter. Ianto was quite pleased at how quickly he was getting to Jack. _'This is fun, should do this more often.'_ He rolled his head round, stretching, before rubbing his hand over his neck, massaging it. It really felt quite good, he was pretty tense after all. _'Not nearly as good as when Jack does it, though'_ his mind drifted to Jack's strong hands and how they felt ghosting over his body... "_Jack_" Ianto moaned out loud, lost in a memory. His head rolled back, eyes hooded while his hand slid down his own chest, pretending it was his lover's.

Jack was suddenly very glad he had lowered the volume on the monitor as Ianto moaned his name. He watched, his breathing beginning to thicken, as he watched Ianto touch himself. He closed his eyes slowly, licking suddenly dry lips before opening them again. His thoughts switched from the phone call which he was supposed to be participating in at the moment, to the stunning Welshman in the archives...

Ianto's hand drifted down from his neck over his chest where he grazed a nipple and sucked in a breath. He slowly rolled and pinched the nipple before moving to it's mate. God, he loved it when Jack's mouth laved his nipples, after teeth had worried the skin. Thinking of Jack's warm and agile tongue doing all sorts of wicked things, he felt the blood rush south, filling his cock, knowing his full well his hand was headed there sooner than he'd planned.

As if on cue, the voice on the other end said something that snapped Jack back, to which he stated "I have no doubt that if he was, in fact, "rude" as you say, that he must have been unduly provoked to that reaction. He is, first and foremost, a professional and I have no reason to doubt his reaction was entirely justified." The voice said something else, to which Jack replied, "Mr. Jones is more than qualified to tend to these calls in my absence. No one here has greater knowledge of Torchwood and all it's history, even me. If you would prefer, however, we can let the city become over-run with Weevils just so I can be here to take your calls."

Ianto couldn't help himself, he smiled at what Jack had said, then started thinking about his hands and about how Jack's touch made him hard as stone. He ground the palm of his hand over his trousers, attempting to relieve some pressure. _'Not exactly going to plan, here' _as he had intended on dragging it out more, but apparently, his cock had other plans. He had control enough to not yank his trousers mid-thigh, '_No need giving Jack a peek yet.' _but instead slipped his hand inside his still-fastened trousers to stroke himself. "Oh_ fuck._"

Jack watched Ianto's hand drift lower, unable to break his gaze, getting more turned on by the second. _'He's not going to...'_ It wasn't like Ianto to have a wank at work, never knowing when someone would walk in on him, he was too private for that. He watched as Ianto's hand dipped below his trousers and started stroking, Jack's breath caught in his throat, his own erection screaming at him for relief. _'...shit! He is.'_ His own hand followed Ianto's lead.

Ianto glanced at the monitor, a soft grunt escaping his lips as he saw Jack, cock in hand staring at the image of Ianto on the screen. It suddenly amped his desire to know that Jack was indeed watching him touch himself, and stroking his own cock in return. He ran his hot wet tongue over his parched lips, biting his lower lip as he continued to stroke his thick, hard cock, small sighs and moans escaping those lips every few strokes.

Jack was still attempting to keep up with the conversation, though his concentration was slowly drifting back to the archives feed. His eyes widened at the sight of Ianto wetting his lips, then trapping the curled lower lip between his teeth. His pulse racing, he watched Ianto stroke himself, moaning, hips bucking up against his descending fist. He loved watching Ianto's hands as they glided over his thick cock, it was erotic. Truthfully, though, it was the sight of Ianto's perfect Welsh mouth wrapped round Jack's cock that he loved most. "Ia-" Jack bit back the urge to moan Ianto's name as he now stroked his throbbing erection.

He looked at the monitor as he heard his lover bite back his name, his cock hardened, as if it were possible to be any more hard than he already was. Using his free hand, he deftly undid his belt clasp, pulling the leather strap through the bright silver clasp. One hand still stroked his cock, while the other made quick work of both trouser button and zip. Moaning, "Oh, fuck." as he relinquished his grip on his cock to shove his trousers and pants to mid-thigh, licking his palm before resuming his strokes.

Jack's strokes quickened at the sight of Ianto so in need of release that he would do something so out of character, something so fucking... hot. He stroked himself furiously as he watched his lover do the same. The phone hung forgotten over his shoulder as he mirrored his lover's strokes, hips jutting up, eyes frozen to the screen.

Ianto rapidly fisted his weeping cock, slickening it's entire length, brushing his thumb over the slit, hissing at the sensation. He chanted Jack's name as he stroked himself closer to the edge. "I need you, Jack, I need you" He brought his free hand up to his mouth, sucking his fingers into his mouth. He leaned over the arm of the chair and slowly slipped a slickened digit in his arsehole, keening at the intrusion. He worked himself a bit before adding a second, then a third beside the first. He fucked himself frantically on his own fingers, moaning Jack's name begging to be fucked.

Jack's stiffened cock now wept shamelessly at the sight of his lover, fucking himself into abandon on his fingers while pumping his cock in his fist, begging to be fucked. He quickly pulled up his trousers, remembered the phone and stammered into the receiver "R-rift alarm, g-gotta go", hanging up without waiting for a reply. What he was about to do was probably going to make matters worse, but undeniable lust at the sight of Ianto coming undone in the archives was driving him, damn the consequences.

Ianto was still bent over the chair, cock still thrusting in and out of his tight fist, movements slickened with pre-come. He glanced at he monitor as he continued to ride his hand, his pace slowing as he noticed Jack wasn't in his office anymore. Ianto's fingers grazed his prostate, stars blinding his eyes as he arched his back, emitting an almost obscene sort of moan.

Suddenly, he heard Jack's raspy, lust thickened voice behind him, "Fuck Ianto, that is so hot." Ianto's eyes were still on the monitor, causing Jack to look in that direction, "But I think that was the point then, wasn't it?"

TBC ~ Be patient, I promised smut and smut you shall get!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many thanks to my friend Dana for help with the direction of this ending. I gave her my fork-in-the-road choices and let her choose the path. I think that it turned out quite well...I hope you all do, too. **

*** * * * Jack + Ianto = JANTO * * * * **

Ianto eased the digits from his arse, unhurriedly, closing his eyes and moaning softly for effect. He chuckled, a smirk on his face, as Jack emitted a rather girlish whimper at the sight of Ianto pulling up his trousers over his blatant erection. '_Must remember to tease him relentlessly about that later_.' He sauntered over to Jack, stopping just inches from him, body heat radiating in waves towards Jack.

"Didn't learn your lesson, huh?" his eyes slowly morphing into something which made Jack shudder.

_'Shit.'_ He was in trouble...but he _liked_ this kind of trouble. Ianto stared him down, annoyed with Jack, his steely-blue eyes boring holes right through Jack...it was a look Jack saw often. This time, though he swore he could _actually _feel the holes.

"I asked you a question, Jack. ANSWER ME."

"N-no?" he looked at Ianto with the puppy-dog eyes, hoping to sway him.

"No, you're right, you didn't Jack, because once again, you were spying on me. And after I just fought with you over it!" he worked hard to school his features into a blank mask. He was going to enjoy this.

Jack cut an accusing glance to the monitor Ianto had been watching _him_ on, but said not a single word. Ianto saw and ignored his glance, looking Jack dead in the eye.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?" he stared at the floor, then looked up and blurted, "NO. I can't help it, Ianto, you're so damn hot, I just _have_ to watch you."

Ianto smiles at him softly and Jack gets cocky thinking he's won, dropping his guard. Ianto kisses Jack shyly, gently curving his hips forward to brush against Jack. Jack's hands settle on Ianto's hips, fingers squeezing firmly as he deepens the kiss. Ianto explores Jack's hot mouth with his tongue, the battle for dominance beginning, then ending with Ianto as victor.

Jack chases his moan into Ianto's hungry mouth as Ianto begins to slowly unbutton Jack's shirt. He kisses Ianto's neck, stopping to suck at the pulse point, delighting in the moan he has managed to coax from his young lover, his mouth then crashing into Ianto's for a bruising kiss. Warm hands slipped up under Jack's braces pushing them over his shoulders to hang loose at his hips.

He pushes him into the desk chair, straddling his lap and kissing him to distraction, while he tugs Jack's t shirt from the waistband of his trousers. They break the kiss only long enough for Ianto to pull the shirt up and off, gliding his hands across bare heated flesh, drawing a moan from Jack. Advantage is now on his side as Jack busies himself basically fucking Ianto's mouth with his tongue. Ianto carefully gets Jacks hands behind the chair and quickly lashes his wrists to the chair's center column. He lazily breaks the kiss and leans in to tease Jack's lips and neck, rolling his hips against Jack for good measure, before sliding off his lap. Ianto revels in the look on the older man's face as the realisation of his predicament slowly occurs to him.

"Ianto!" he struggles against the restraint. "What the hell?"

"You need to learn a little 'restraint', _Sir_." he grinned wickedly.

"W-what are you gonna do, Ianto?" he swallowed hard, he suddenly had the feeling that this was not going to be one of their usual fun games.

He put a finger to Jack's lips. "First of all, you only speak when spoken to."

Jack groaned, _'This is not going to end well for me.'_

"No noises, either." he circled Jack in the chair like a hungry shark.

_'A hungry shark with a beautiful hard-on.'_ Jack openly stared at Ianto's groin.

"Just can't stop watching, can ya, Jack? Even now." he matched Jack's gaze, glancing down to his own erection, still only half-covered by open trousers. "Although it IS rather impressive, isn't it?"

Jack licked his lips hungrily, with an agreeing nod of his head. Ianto leaned in and crushed his lips against Jack's, gripping his neck, holding him fast. His other deft hand made quick work of unfastening first Jack's belt, then trousers. Ianto raised Jack's hips, gripping both trousers and pants below in his hands, he pulled them down just past Jack's knees in a single tug, his erection springing free of the confines of the fabric. Ianto broke the kiss and licked Jack's kiss-bruised lips, standing back to admire the sight of his lover so at his mercy.

"God. Ian-" he bit his lower lip as the Welshman glared at him.

"You like to watch so much? I'm going to give you a show you'll never forget, _Sir._" he smiled lasciviously "You're gonna come so hard without me even _having_ to touch you...and maybe I won't."

Jack closed his eyes, his brow furrowed, biting back a groan as his stone-hard cock swelled, dancing at the thought. He couldn't help himself, a dominant Ianto was a force to be admired...and obeyed. Ianto slowly started rolling the Jack-clad desk chair closer to the worn leather chair in the corner. His mind reeled at what his creative young lover had in store for him.

"Open your eyes, Jack, or you'll miss the show. Wouldn't want you to miss that now, would we?"

True to form, Ianto had given himself the opportunity to push his emotions and his subsiding erection to the back of his mind in order to fully 'deal' with Jack. Firstly he'd made sure that he was positioned just out of Jack's reach before he continued his 'lesson'. He stood in front of Jack removed his waistcoat with controlled precision, folding it before laying it over the arm of the chair just so. He carefully removed his cufflinks one by one, dropping them to the top of the table next to his coffee with a plonk.

He sat down on the edge of the worn leather chair, reaching down for Jack's foot, lifting it and bringing Jack's heel to rest on his knee. He slowly untied the laces, then pulled the boot off, dropping it on the floor, next removing his sock, keeping eye contact with Jack the entire time. He repeated just the same process on the other leg. He grasped then dragged Jack's trousers and pants slowly down his calves and off his feet. Jack suddenly felt VERY exposed, not just naked.

"So...was there really even a Weevil that day, Jack?" Ianto asked with an acidic sweetness.

Jack simply stared and said nothing.

Ianto started at the top button of his burgundy dress shirt, taking his time to push the small discs through their slots. He stopped after the fourth, which was located just below his nipples, leaving the shirt open to expose a few of Jack's favourite spots for viewing. _'Looks good enough to eat'_, Jack stared lustfully at his young lover, _'shirt open, trousers open...'_

"Or was Owen in on your little plan? 'Leave Tea-boy to deal with UNIT' I'll bet you he got a _real_ kick out of that, Jack." His eyes blazed at Jack.

Jack sat unmoving, steadily staring at Ianto, a smirk starting to creep up the corners of his mouth. The only sound in the room being each man's breathing, Jack's uneven excited breaths, commingling with Ianto's deep controlled ones. Ianto raised a questioning eyebrow at Jack, who just shrugged, letting the full smirk creep over his face, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

Ianto rolled his eyes in annoyance, his voice almost a growl "Speak."

A delicious shiver ran down Jack's spine as his breath stuttered. He loved it when his usually passive Ianto went all aggressive and dominant. He felt his cock bounce slightly as Ianto spoke, hoping his lover hadn't noticed, knowing instinctively that he had...Ianto never missed a detail.

"False alarm?" his reply more question than statement.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, Jack." his voice stern.

Jack swallowed hard, his eyes downcast, but did not answer.

Ianto leaned forward and grasped Jack by the nape of the neck, pulling to him as if for a kiss, but stopped just a hair from touching his lover's lips. He could feel Jack tremble and exhale raggedly at the closeness. Jack pushed forward for a kiss, but Ianto pulled back.

"For every question you answer to my satisfaction, I _might_ let you kiss me."

"Might?" Jack put on an almost perfect pout.

"It's up to you, Jack." he leaned in then pulled away as Jack tried to kiss him again.

"Tease..." Jack squeaked out, "It was a false alarm." He was certainly having an effect on Jack already _'And I've only just started, really'._He swiped the tip of his tongue over Jack's plump lower lip.

Jack whimpered and arched his back, dragging his tongue over the same stripe Ianto had just left, moaning as he tasted Ianto on his skin. He knew this was only the beginning, Ianto was just winding him up now.

"So...then what?" he leaned back into the chair and picked up his coffee. He took a large mouthful, knowing exactly what Jack would be thinking.

Jack looked at him mournfully, "That's fighting dirty, Ianto."

"But you like it dirty..." his voice low and sultry, licking his lips, a 'come fuck me' look on his face.

Jack stretched his leg out to stroke Ianto's calf, eliciting a subtle groan. Ianto placed his foot on the chair between Jack's thighs and pushed the chair back so Jack could no longer reach him. Then he waited, eyebrow raised, for Jack to finish his explanation.

"So we were gone about fifteen minutes when we realised there was no Weevil."

"And?"

"I told Owen to knock off for a couple hours?" shrugging as if it was nothing.

"Did he know what you were going to do?"

"_I_ didn't know I was going to do it." he grinned "The idea just kinda _came_ to me."

Ianto rolled his eyes and shook his head, huffing out a breath.

"I knew the archives would be empty." grinning again, he continued "You know how I love it when you're all 'in charge'. It's fucking sexy, so I watched you..." his smile faded slightly. "Those arseholes had no right to say what they did and I almost turned on the comms..." he closed his eyes remembering, "The way you put them in their place..." he shifted his hips, "God, it turned me on."

"Apparently everything I do turns you on, Jack." sounding slightly amused.

"You have no idea, Ianto."

"Really?" he grinned wickedly, "So, does this turn you on?" asking as he continued his previous pace at unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

"What about this?" he slipped out of his dress shirt, staring directly at Jack as he held out the shirt and let it drop on the floor.

Jack found the act of dropping that shirt, his favourite of Ianto's, into a fabric puddle on the floor extremely sexy. Ianto always stopped to fold his clothes, he took pride in them, too much to treat them so disdainfully. He stared at the deep red pool for a moment, not noticing Ianto remove his shoes and then his socks.

"_Jack_?" so low it was almost a whisper. "You're not watching." his voice firm.

"God, _Ianto_." his throat tightened, as did his cock at the sight before him.

Ianto sat leaned back in the oversized chair, languidly stroking his partially covered cock. His trousers were low on his hips, button and zip undone, fabric stretched open, allowing his cock much needed relief. His hand moved up and down slowly, twisting round his hard-on, grazing the head every few strokes.

"You like that, Jack?" his voice raspy, his lids drooped then closed over his eyes.

"Uh-Huh..." Jack's breathing sped up rapidly as he watched Ianto continue stroking himself.

Ianto stopped stroking just long enough to divest himself of his trousers and pants completely. He settled back into the worn old chair, resuming his show for Jack. He stared at his lover, tied to an office chair, stark naked and hard as stone, leaking pre-come shamelessly. He leaned forward and pulled Jack's chair closer, never missing a stroke.

Jack looked at him wantonly, making his cock pulse in his hand. He kissed Jack passionately, his hand brushing against Jack's erection as he continued stroking his own. Jack keened pitifully at the sensation, cock visibly throbbing, weeping copious amounts of pre-come. Ianto looked him in the eye as he ran his index finger up the underside of Jack's cock, slickening his finger. He then repeated the motion on his own cock.

"Oh, Jack." He sucked the finger into his mouth, moaning lewdly as the commingled essence of his lover and himself assailed his taste buds. He hung his leg up over the arm of the chair, fighting the desire to speed up his strokes.

"Fuck, Ianto!" he struggled against the bonds. "Lemme out of this chair so I can fuck you!" the last words near a growl.

Just what Ianto was waiting for... "Oh, no, Jack. No way." "You are going to sit there and watch."

Jack inhaled sharply as he watched Ianto thrust three fingers deep inside himself. His guttural groan echoed through the archives. He watched helplessly as Ianto simultaneously fisted his cock and fucked himself on his fingers. "Fucking hell, Ianto! This is beyond cruel! PLEASE, untie me!" he struggled some more, unable to extricate himself. He used his feet to drag the chair closer to Ianto.

"Fuck, Jack! Feels so good!" he changed position slightly, screaming in ecstasy as his fingers grazed his prostate.

"_Please_, Ianto." Jack's hips bucked the air, begging, searching for any friction to bring him closer to release.

Ianto grabbed the chair and yanked it up to him, both chair heights being equal, he grabbed Jack's legs, quickly wrapping them round his waist, hands gripping Jack's hips tightly as he plunged balls deep into Jack unprepared. Jack cried out and dug his heels into Ianto's back driving him deeper.

"Jesus, Ianto!"

"S-sorry..." he stuttered as he stilled in Jack's tight arse.

"Don't be...feels amazing!" he tightened his legs round Ianto, spurring him on.

"Holy Fuck, Jack! So tight...gonna..."

"Faster...almost there..."

Ianto leaned forward onto Jack, still thrusting, his hands snaking behind Jack to release him from the chair. Jack's arms flew round Ianto as he pulled Jack up onto his lap, the angle change directing him over Jack's prostate with every stroke. Ianto's hands slipped up under Jack's arms and over the back of his shoulders as he pulled Jack down fully seating Jack onto his driving cock. Three or four hard thrusts and then the inevitable exchange.

"FuckFuckFuck...Jack, Jack!" his lover's name on his lips as he came.

"ShitFuckShitShit...Oh, Fuck, IANTO!" his keening turning to a scream as he came.

Both men trembled and shook as they rode out the glorious aftershocks of one of the most explosive simultaneous orgasms they had ever had together...and most certainly not the last, if either man had anything to say about it, that is!

*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * FIN * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*

**Thanks for the reviews and favourites! Hope everyone enjoyed the story...we know the boys did!**


End file.
